Before & After
by thestinger
Summary: A boy with a dark past is saved by Gohan. What is it about this boy that has Vegeta surprised? It may even surprise you. Read & Review. PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning 

It is two years after the cell games. The Z warriors are enjoying a time of peace. Every thing seems to be normal at last or is it.

"Gohan! Gohan come in breakfast is ready" shouted chichi.

"Coming Mom." Said a boy with ebony hair and black eyes as he put down a fish he had caught for lunch.

"Go and take a shower, Gohan, you smell like fish." Chichi told Gohan when he stepped into the kitchen for breakfast.

"That's because I've been fishing." Gohan replied as he headed for his room to take a quick shower.

By the time Gohan had showered and came back down stairs Chichi had breakfast on the table and was piling up food on Gohan's plate. While Gohan was eating he looked out over the table and could tell she had fixed too much food again.

"Why did I let you die Dad, why" Gohan thought as he ate in silence.

"Gohan." Chichi said, "I need for you to go in the city and pick me up some things."

"Ok, where is the list." Gohan asked.

"On the counter." Chichi replied.

"I'm finished." Gohan announced and walked over to the fridge to get the list.

"Gohan"

"um " "Give this to Bulma for me." Chichi told Gohan as she handed him a brown package.

"OK" Gohan said as he took the package, then took the list and put in his pocket.

"See you later, Mom" Gohan told Chichi as he turned and walked to the door.

"Be careful Gohan" Chichi told him. "I will" he told her. Like there is anything that can hurt me. Gohan thought

He then went out the door, powered up slightly and lunched himself into the air. Gohan always loved flying, but he never really got a chance to think about it until lately. As he soared through the air Gohan took in the view and the feel of the wind on his face. He arrived at the outskirts of Satan city all too soon. He landed on the edge of the city so that no one would see him. He walked through the city to capsule corp. and rang the doorbell. As Gohan waited for the door to be answered he observed the city down the hill he just came up.

"Gohan, how are you." Said Mrs. Briefs. Snapping Gohan out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine" Gohan lied. The truth was he was not fine; he hadn't been fine for two years ever since cell. Gohan stopped that line of thought quickly he didn't want to relive that day again.

"Could you give this to Bulma? It's from my mom." Gohan asked Mrs. Briefs as he handed her the package.

"Why sure Gohan" replied Mrs. Briefs in a cheerful voice of hers as she took the package from Gohan.

"Do you want some cookies" Mrs. Briefs asked Gohan.

"No thank you, I have some errands to run for Mom." Gohan said.

"Well come back anytime Gohan I love having company." Mrs. Briefs replied.

"Good bye Gohan."

"Later." Gohan called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Now let's see, what's first? Gohan thought as he pulled the list from his pocket and looked at it. Only five things, I wonder why she sent me to the city to get this stuff when she could have got them in the village. Oh well. This shouldn't take too long Gohan thought as he put the list back into his pocket and headed for the grocery store.

It took longer than Gohan had thought to get the stuff. It was nearly noon by the time he got back home. When he walked through the door he smelled lunch on the table he hoped it was still warm. Gohan walked into the kitchen and put down the bags of groceries he had been carrying and began to eat. It wasn't till the first bite did he realize how hungry he was. After eating ten plates of fish he leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"Mom can I go outside and play." Gohan asked.

"Sure dear just be back in time for dinner." Chichi warned.

"Ok mom, see ya." Gohan said as he ran out the door.

_"It's a good thing mom does not know how I play"_ Gohan thought as he ran along a well worn path towards a cave that was so much more.

He had asked Bulma to build a gravity machine inside the cave so that he could train without destroying the landscape. Gohan stopped in front of what looked like a wall of solid stone but of course Gohan knew better. He walked over to a stone that was sticking out of the wall and pulled it down. The stone wall spit and opened like a door into a dark, damp cave or so it seemed. As Gohan walked in the doors slid shut behind him and for a few seconds there was total darkness then the lights came on. The light went to every part of the "cave". Gohan looked around at the wall and floor which was made of a type of metal that Bulma created to put into the gravity rooms that reflected ki attacks. Gohan walked over to a control panel and thought how hard he wanted to push himself today.

_"I want a work out."_ He finally decided, reaching out and pushingthe button that turned the gravity machine on. Set it to 500gs and braced himself for the increased gravity. It hit him alike a tank droped from a forty story building; slamming him down to one knee. Powering up just below super sayian, he rose unsteadily to his feet. He then began doing a kata to get use to the gravity. After a few minutes of doing his kata he went to the wall and pushed a button. Two panels slide open above his head and eight ki reflecting droids came hovering out. The droids surrounded him. He lifted up his right hand palm flat and felt the familiar tingle of ki gathering into a small ball. When it was powered up enough he threw it at the nearest droid which reflected it to another which reflected it back at him. He dodged and threw another ki ball at a droid which reflected it. The first ki ball was getting faster and so was the second. He threw four more at each droid, dodging the first twoki balls. He dodged and threw another ki ball every few minutes until there were what seemed like a hundreds of ki balls being reflected all around him each powerful enough to put him in a world of hurt if even one hit him.

He threw one morewhile dodgingthe ki balls, which were coming from all directions. Gohan could not throw another ki ball even if he wanted to, he could barely doge all of them. The only thing worse than the speed of the balls was the power he had put in them. He went super sayian to give him a boost in speed.

"Faster!" Gohan told the droids which made the balls go even faster.

After two hours going at full throttle Gohan could barely dodge the balls.

"_This place is too small I need to find somewhere bigger."_ Gohan thought to himself as he dodged another kiball by centimeters; he was getting slower.

_"I wonder what mom is doing now?"_ Gohan thought as he dodged three more ever-present ki balls by twisting his body at what seemed like nearly impossible angles.

"_I wonder what dad would think about me training like this, without mom knowing and all."_ Gohan dodged another ki ball that felt like it grazed the back of his hand. Suddenly there was an explosion as pain surged up Gohan's leg.

"Shit!" Gohan sweared as another hit him in the back, then another in the stomach,another in the chest, then one hit him the back of the head and he fell unconscious to the hard metal floor.

_"What happened?"_ Gohan thought as he opened his eyes and saw a blur of colors.

He tried to sit up but regretted it as pain surged through his entire body, nearly causing him to pass out again.His memory came surgin back.

_"What in the hell was I thinkin'? I shoulda been concentrating on dodging!" _Gohan mentally scolded himself.

_"Don't matter now; Just have to get up, turn the Gravity machine off, then make it to the senzu beans."_

He shut his eyes and lay there for a moment, his memory surged forward and he opened his eyes a second time. This time things weren't so blurry he could tell he was still lying on the floor of the gravity room where he had fallen. Looking at a clock he had installed he saw that he had been out for three hours and was late for dinner.

_"Mom is going to kill me!"_

He scrambled to his feet ignoring the pain. He limped over to the controls and turned-off the gravity machine. Looking down at his clothes he saw that the gi he had put on was shreds. His shirt was gone and his pants weren't any better off. He was glad that he was alone or he would be very embarrassed at what had been exposed. Gohan limped over to a dresser made of the same metal that shielded the floor, walls and ceiling. He pulled open the first drawer containing a small leather pouch and several pairs of boxers. A wave of dizziness hitGohan, nearly causing him to fall. He steadied himself by holding onto the cold dresser with one hand while emptying the contens of the leather pouch on the top of thedresser.

One small senzu bean fell out, which Gohan quickly picked up and ate.

_"Better take it easy for a while Korin won't have any more until fall"._ He thought as he ate the bean. Instantly he felt the warm sensation of the beans magic spreading to every part of his body and healing all of the burns and broken bones. Gohan stood up straight and flexed his arms, wincing at the pain. The bean hadn't been powerful enough to heal himcompletely.Looking once again at his ruined clothing he ripped off what was left of it and tossed it to the ground before desinergrating it with a quick ki blast.He then quickly put his clothes on, turned off the gravity machine and headedfor home.

* * *

chapter: The boy 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do own my characters. So if anyone wants to use any of my original characters ask me. 

Chapter two:  
The Boy

* * *

"Goodbye, Gohan" 

"Dad? Dad? DADDY"

Gohan woke in a cold sweat.

_"It was just a dream."_

_"That damn dream again."_ Gohan thought angrily.

_"Now I'll never get back to sleep again tonight."_ Gohan thought as he looked over at the clock on his wall.

_"1:00 am, perfect time for a little walk."_ He sat up and scanned the room for the clothes he had pulled off before he went to sleep.

_"Mom must have picked them up."_ Gohan thought after searching the room for about a minute.

Sighing he pulled back the covers and walked over to his dresser on the far side of the room. He pulled open the top drawer and grabbed some underwear.

_"Third pair today; at this rate I won't have any left by next week."_ Gohan thoughthumorously as he pulled them on and closed the drawer. Opening the second drawer Gohan wondered were he was going to be walking tonight.

_"Probably the city again."_ He thought as he searched through his second drawer for a black sweatshirt. After about a minute of searching he found it.

_"Took me long enough."_ Gohan thought bitterly.

He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and shut the second drawer. He then proceeded to open the third drawer and grab a pair of jeans, black like his shirt. He shut the third drawer and started to look around for his shoes. He found one in the closet and another under his bed. He pulled both on and opened the window. Jumping out and soaring twenty feet straight up, he headed for Satan City.

* * *

Gohan landed on the outskirts of the city as he usually does and proceeded to walk while deep in thought about the cell games. 

_"Don't worry Dad I'll make you proud of me yet. I'm training harder than ever before; next threat that comes to Earth will need all the help it can get. I'm so sorry for not destroying Cell before you died. Why did you have to do that"_ Gohan thought angrily.

"Why Dad, Why?" Gohan shouted out loud, tears welling up in his eyes.

"There has to have been another way? Why did you have to do it, Why you? why!" Gohan shouted again.

"Why?" Gohan said weakly tears running unchecked down his face.

"Why? Mom needs you. I need you." Gohan whispered as he sunk down to his knees and puts his face in his hands.

Gohan wept, letting go all of the feeling that had been brewing inside him for months. He sat there the rest of the night reliving the Cell games over and over in his head wondering why.

It was close to dawn by the time he stopped crying and looked up from his hands. Looking around for the first time since he landed on the outskirts of the city he noticed where he was and how vulnerable he looked sitting on his knees on a dark street. He jumped to his feet and tried to get his bearings, looking around for a street sign or anything to tell him were he was. Unable to locate any street signs he began to walk down the street.

After five minutes of walking he heard a gun shot down an ally to his left. Thinking someone might be in danger; he ran down the ally and came to an abrupt stop. Standing in the shadows he saw a boy about his age standing in the middle of the street and two men, one wearing a trench coat and the other wearing a tank top, in front of the boy. Both men were holding a gun, one a pistol; the other an Uzi; the pistol the man in the trench coat was holding was smoking.

"Come on kid give us our money." Said the man in the tank top.

"Go to hell, I don't have your money." Said the boy as he drew a sword from a scabbard he had on his back.

"Oh, look the kid wants to play." Said the man in the trench coat.

"Well if he wants to play I guess we'll play." Said the man in the tank top, taking aim at the boy.

The boy ran at the two men his sword drawn back; catching the men by surprise. He put a deep slash in the man in the trench coat's chest. Pulling his sword up to deliver the killing blow the man in the trench coat; the man in the tank top pulls the trigger of the Uzi.

* * *

The boy sees the bullets coming from the Uzi as if in slow motion, watching as each bullet leaves the barrel, streaks through the air and pierces his chest for a moment he just stands there not feeling, just counting the bullets as they go into him. One, two, three, four, five, the boy starts to fall still neither feeling anything nor hearing the shots. His life flashes before his eyes. Then the pain comes, the pain of each bullet shredding through his skin and into his chest. His life is still flashing before his eyes, the images getting faster and faster, but yet they were getting clearer, he could make out faces of people he couldn't remember but at the same time feeling he knew them. Then there was only black.

* * *

Gohan watched horrorstruck as the boy charged the men. Surprised at his courage or stupidity, he couldn't decide which. Gohan watched the other man pull the trigger to his Uzi and machine gun fire pelted the boy point blank in the chest. The boy was knocked down by the force of the bullets entering his body. 

Gohan rushed over to the man shooting and punched him hard in the jaw. The man sailed twenty feet through the air and through a boarded up window of an abandoned building. Switching his attention to the other man which was behind and slightly to the left of him. Doing a round-house kick he catches the man square in the right jaw and sends him flying through the door of the abandoned building he just sent the other man through. Kneeling down Gohan checks for a pulse on the boy. Finding a faint pulse. He picks the boy up and takes a running leap off of the ground and heads toward Capsule Corp. as fast as he could go.

* * *

Chapter three: Voice 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! It's fixed!

Chapter three: Alex

* * *

Gohan landed just outside of Capsule Corp., hoping that it wasn't too late to save the boy he carried in his arms. He burst through the front doors of Capsule Corp.

"Get a doctor!" shouted Gohan as he ran through the lobby.

Not waiting on a answer, he ran through the corridors to the Medical wing.

"Get a doctor!" He shouted again at a surprised nurse that he almost ran nto.

"Give him to me." said an anxious voice behind him.

Gohan spun around and handed the boy over to the doctor that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The doctor took the boy and headed down a hall toward the ER. Gohan turned to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

"No, not that way." Said the nurse in a firm tone as she grabbed Gohan by the upper arm and lead him to the waiting room.

"Sit." Commanded the nurse.

Gohan sat down in the chair and readied himself for a long wait.  
"Wish I had a senzu bean." Gohan mumbled.

"Senzu beans. Of course!Vegeta will probably have some." Gohan thought and bolted out of the waiting room, down the stairs, and through the halls towards the Gravity room.

Gohan reached the Gravity room in half a minute. Reaching the room he pulled open the door and ran in. Gohan glanced around trying to locate the senzu beans.

"Gohan what is it?" Bulma asked as she pulled herself out of the gravity machine.

"Where's the senzu beans?" Gohan asked.

"We don't have any. Why?" Bulma replied looking sternly at Gohan.

"I found a boy and he got shot and he needs a senzu bean now!" Gohan told her in a rush.

"The doctors have him now." Gohan said and left.

He went back up to the waiting room and sat down in a corner. Gohan picked up a magazine about different martial arts weapons and began reading it. After a whilehe looked up at the clock.

"I have been here for nearly two hours! what's taking so long?" Gohan thought.

Just then the doctor that took the boy into surgery walked into the waiting room.

" Is he ok?" Gohan asked, walking over to the man.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." The doctor told him.

Gohan feeling relieved asked

"Can I go see him now?"

"Yes, but not too long, he needs his rest; room number 264." The doctor said.

"Ok." Gohan said as he rushed past the doctor.

Gohan walked into the room and sat down in a chair.

"What happened? " asked the boy groggily.

"You got shot." Gohan told him

"Who are you? How did I get here" The boy asked in alarm.

"Calm down; I brought you here."Gohan said.

"My name's Gohan."

"What happened to the men?" The boy asked.

"I knocked them out." Gohan replied

"Whats your name?" Gohan asked

"Alex." Replied the boy.

"So you knocked out Toni and Eddie." Alex asked.

"You know those men?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, they'reknow with my uncle" Alex replied calmly.

"You don't look like you could knock anyone out."

"I'm stronger than I look." Gohan replied.

"I guess so. Where's my sword." Alex asked

"Over there in the corner." Gohan replied with a nod of his head towards the corner.

"Get it for me, will ya?" Alex asked

Gohan got up picked up the sword and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said

"No problem." Gohan replied.

Alex unsheathed the sword and ran his fingers over the blade.

"Good that idiot didn't dull it any." Alex said after running his fingers over the blade several times. He put back into the scabbard and laid it onto his lap.

"So why did you save me?" Alex questioned.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Gohan replied.

"You don't expect anything do you?" Alex asked.

"No, why would I?" Gohan replied.

"Because everybody always wants something ." Alex replied.

"I don't want anything from you." Gohan told him.

"Why was those men after you anyhow?" Gohan asked.

"Because they wanted some of money that I didn't have." Alex replied.

"How much?"

"Half a million." Alex replied.

"Half a million!" Gohan said in disbelief

"Yeah, they wanted it for a job I did." Alex told him.

"A job? What do you do?" Gohan asked.

"I kill people. Gangsters killers, hit men, drug dealers, people that deserve it.

"Your an assassin. " Gohan said in surprise.

"Yep, been one for two years now." Alex replied calmly.

"I worked for the Kaurai( Ka-ur-e) crime syndicate ." Alex told Gohan.

"Worked? As in not anymore?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

"I quit about three months ago, those guys wanted the money I earned." Alex said.

"You earn five hundred thousand dollars in three months?." Gohan said astonished.

"No, I normally earn two million, but drug lords are hard to find." Alex replied, talking quitly

_"Why is he telling me this?"_ Gohan thought

"I'm surprised that you're not freaked out by me being an assassin." Alex told him.

"I am; but I think every deserves a chance." Gohan said.

"You better leave, that nurse lookes like she ready to pull you out of here by the neck." Alex told Gohan.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Gohan told Alex and got up to leave.

"Gohan?" Alex said

"Yeah" Gohan said as he turned back around to face Alex.

"Take my sword with you and put it somewhere safe. Please."Alex asked.

"Sure." Gohan answered taking the sword.

"Good bye Alex. Gohan said as he went out of the door.

"Hey baby, time for my shot? Please tell me it's morphine." Gohan heard Alex say to the nurse as he went down the hall

_"I wonder what mom is going to say about me making friends with an assassin? "_ Gohan thought as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

_"I hope mom lets me stay here until Alex is better, I don't think I'm going to tell her what he does."_ Gohan thought while waiting on the elevator to open.

When the elevator did open he had to wait until everyone inside got out. He walked inside and pushed the  
number one.

_"Wonder what I'm going to do with this sword."_ Gohan thought as the elevator descended

. Gohan walked out of the elevator and went over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed his phone number.

"Hello?" came Chichi's voice from the phone.

"Hi, Mom." Gohan said, "I was wondering if I could stay with Bulma for a while?"

"You expect me to let you stay at Bulma's the day after you come home nearly a hour late for dinner? And then you sneak out of your room in the middle of the night?" Chichi questioned

"Mom, please. My friend is in the hospital and I want to stay here until he gets out." Gohan told Chichi.

"Well, only because yout friend is in the hospital. Study everyday." Chichi said, giving in

"I will Mom. I'll be there in a few to get my clothes."Gohan said.

"I gotta go baby, Goten's hungry. Love you. Bye." Chichi said

"Love you too. Bye." Gohan said and hung up.

_"Now all I have to do is ask Bulma."_ Gohan thought and headed for the Gravity room, thinking that Bulma would still be there.

Sure enough when Gohan walked through the door, he could see Bulma's head sticking out of the gravity machine.

"Bulma?" Gohan called.

"What?" She called back looking up from her work at Gohan.

"Can I stay here a little bit?" Gohan asked

"Sure. Here catch." She said as she tossed Gohan a capsule.

"It's a improved gravity machine, it can go up to one thousand times normal gravity." Bulma told Gohan as she turned back to her work.

"Thanks, but I don't have any where to put it." Gohan said.

"Sure you do. Just capsulize the one you have in your cave and put that one in its place." Bulma said still working.

"Just push the little blue button on the back of the old one." Bulma told Gohan.

"Thanks, I'm going to go and get my clothes, I'll be back in about an hour."Gohan told Bulma as he turned around to leave.

"I'll have a robot show you to your room when you get back."Bulma called after him.

Gohan went to the roof of Capsule Corp. so that he could fly and not be seen by the  
people. He took off soaring straight up until he was just under the clouds; hovering there a moment to get his bearing beforeshooting off towards his home and his cave. After making a brief pit stop at his cave, Gohan went home and packed enough clothes for him about a month. After saying goodbye to Chi-Chi, Goten, and Trunks (He was spending the week here.), Gohan soared into the air and headed back to Capsule Corp.

_"I better get someclothes for Alex, he may not have any." _Gohan thought as he was flying over his cave.

_"Naw, I have enough for both of us."_ He changed his mind as he kept flying higher into the sky, the duffle bag on this shoulder.

* * *

He got back to Capsule Corp. about dusk and went through the front doors where a robot came up and took him up to his room. He walked in and put the duffel bag on the floor. Gohan picked up a letter that was on the night stand and read

_Dear  
Gohan,_

_I have given you the room with a gravity chamber attached to it. Sorry about having only one bed but I'm sure you andAlex will manage. I'm sure that you will be staying here longer than you told  
Chichi you would, but don't worry it's our little secret Hope youand your Alex has fun. You can put his sword under the bed._

_Be good,_

_Bulma_

Gohan finished the letter. Wondering how Bulma who Alex was.

_"I'll ask her next time I see her." _He decided and started to unpack clothes and put them in the big dresser at the far end of the room.

* * *

Chapter four: Alex's story 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Alex's Story 

Three weeks later...

Gohan walked through the door to Alex's room.

"Gohan, you have got to get me outta here. This place is boring me to death." Alex said as soon as he seen Gohan.

Alex has been trying to get Gohan to get him out of the hospital for two weeks now.

"_He's healed so fast."_ Gohan thought without answering Alex.

"Gohan? You there? Hellooo" Alex said after Gohan didn't answer.

"What, sorry Alex, just thinking." Gohan said as he sat down in a chair beside of Alex's bed.

"You going to get me out of here or what? Alex asked Gohan even though he already knew the answer.

"No, Alex I can't get you out of here until the doctor says you can go. I told you the same thing yesterday right before I left, remember." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I know but you haven't eaten hospital food for three weeks and you get to train whenever you want to. I on the other hand, have to wait until four in the morning to do some push-ups or the nurse gets all freaked out and starts yelling at me about opening up wounds or something." Alex told Gohan.

"You have just begun to heal so if you put yourself through any strenuous exercises you would probably tear open the stitches. Gohan told Alex in a matter-of- fact voice.

"Whatever. When does the doctor say I'm going to get out of here" Alex asked Gohan.

"Tomorrow." said a nurse that was just entering the room.

"I can finally relaxed again, can't wait." said the nurse as she handed Alex his lunch.

"You mean you can gossip about which doctor you would like to date." Alex said sarcastically as he looked down at his food in disgust.

"You know you have been the biggest trouble here since that man, seven or eight years ago was here. Kept wanting to train, said something about fightingsayians, whatever that is." Said the nurse as she walked across the room and out the door.

"Well, at least youhave a hot nurse." Gohan said,truning his head back around fromwatching thenurse leave.

"What canI say,the women love me." Alex replied as Gohan brought out a brown bag from under his shirt.

"Here eat this." He handed Alex thebag, which he took with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Steak! I love steak, thanks Gohan." Alex said gratefully as he pulled out the contents of the bag, the hospital food pushed to the side.

"Where are you going to stay when you get out?" Gohan asked.

"I guess I'll go back to my place, if it hasn't been burnt down by now." Alex said in between mouthfuls.

"Where do you live" Gohan asked. "In a abandoned building on the outskirts of the east side." Alex said through a mouthful of steak.

"In a abandoned building? Why" Gohan asked.

"Because all the money I made as an assassin was given to me through the Kaurai Syndicate, I only gota couple hundred a month, most of which I spent on food." Alex said still shoveling food into his mouth.

"How long did you work for the Kaurai syndicate" Gohan asked Alex finished his lunch and set it aside before answering.

"I'm not sure - since I was seven or eight. I think. My uncle is the boss and when my mother and father died, he took me in." There was clearly more to the story, but Gohan figured that Alex would tell him when he was ready.

A few moments of silence past.

"Actually," Alex said sadly, "he killed them. I don't know why though." He was close to tears.

Gohan didn't know what to say, so he sat beside Alex on his bed and put his arms around him. Doing his best to comfort him.

"He set fire to the house and took me, but I got him. I killed him the night I got put in here.Toni and Eddie didn't know," Alex smiled sadly, "they know by now."

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer; they fell silently down his cheeks. Gohan held him close as he cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Chapter five: A true friend 

Hey! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A true friend

* * *

Gohan walked through the door to the medical wing of capsule corp. 

"Hi, Gohan" said a nurse as he walked by her.

"Hi Kate." Gohan replied.

"Is Alex going home today?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he is." Gohan said happily.

"Good, good I'm happy to hear that. He is such a handful. It is amazing how fast he healed though. Anyway I've better get back to my rounds, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kate." Gohan called over his shoulder as he walked further down the hall towards Alex's room.

He walked through the doorway of Alex's room and sat down in a chair next to Alex's bed.

"Wake up, Alex." Gohan said as he nudged the sleeping form of Alex.

"Wake up." Gohan said again a little more loudly.

Gohan leaned close to Alex's ear like he was going to whisper something and shouted

"Wake up!" Alex snored.

Gohan leaned back into his chair and thought for a few moments. deciding it was time for drastic measures. He leaned forward and pushed Alex off of the bed. With a thump Alex hit the floor.

"What happened!" Alexasked sleepily as he climbed back onto the bed.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to push you out of bed." Gohan said with a slight grin on his face.

"You didn't have to push me out of bed I would have gotten up eventually." Alex said still a little sleepy.

"Yeah I did, I wanted you up as soon as possible, besides it's one in the afternoon."

"One? Why didn't you get me up sooner!" Alexexclaimed fully awake now.

"Because I just got here." Gohan replied, "Here, put some clothes on, your getting out of here today."

He tossed the backpack to Alex.

"I am aren't I, I totally forgot. To think I spent all morning sleeping when I could have been training." Alex said as he pulled the covers off of himself and stood up.

"Your going to need the energy for today, I have something special planned for you." Gohan said as Alex pulled off the hospital gown and opened the backpack.

"Something special you say, can't wait." Alex said as he pulled out some pants.

_"His body hasn't even scarred! Is it - no there is no way."_ Gohan thought studying Alex's body.

"Hope the clothes fit, you looked about my size so I grabbed some of my things." Gohan said keeping his thoughts to himself.

"They fit fine. Thank you" Alex said pulling on a pair of black jeans.

"No problem I have to many clothes anyway." Gohan said

"So what's so special about what you planned?" Alex asked as he pulled out a black tank top and some socks.

"Oh you'll see, in fact it's not far; it's inside of this building actually." Gohan told him.

"Let's stop by my place first, I have something I would like to give you." Alex said.

"Ok." Gohan said as he stood up.

"Ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"I've been ready for a week. But where's my shoes and sword?" Alex asked

"In our room." Gohan told him as he turned to go

"Our room?" Alex asked following him.

"Yes, our room, I know the owner of Capsule Corp. she's an old friend of my Dad. She only had one room with what we need." Gohan answered going down the hall.

"What do we need?" Alex asked curiously

"You'll see when we get there, but I will tell you this it will make you at least twice as strong as you are." Gohan said exiting the medical wing, Alex right behind him.

"Can't you just tell me what it is?" Alex asked closely following Gohan.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait." Gohan said as he turned a corner.

They walked a few minutes in silence.

"How big is this place?" Alex asked sounding bored.

"I'm not sure. Right down this hallway is our room. Oh, I almost forgot, we only have one bed." Gohan said as he turned into the hallway that leads to their room.

"Only one bed! But which one of us will get it" Alex said sounding very surprised.

"We could take turns, one sleeping on the bed, the other in the floor, or we could both sleep in the bed. It is aKing size, so we would have plenty of room." Gohan said as he opened the door to their room.

"Well, I guess it would be better than sleeping on the floor." Alex said as he walked into the room behind Gohan.

"Your shoes are over there." said Gohan pointing to a corner to his right.

Gohan walked over to the bed, kneeled, reached under the bed and pulled out Alex's sword from it's hiding place.

"Catch." Gohan told Alex as he tossed him his sword.

"Thanks for keeping this for me." Alex said as he caught the sword and slung it onto his back.

"No problem. Over there is the bathroom," said Gohan pointing to the door closest to Alex, "and over here is the training area." Gohan said walking over to a door that had "Gravity Room" written on it in big, bold, black letters.

"Gravity room? What does that mean" Alex asked.

"It means that it is a room in which you can adjust the gravity to become stronger faster. Not to mention the speed you gain by using it. Training under two times more gravity than normal tends to make one stronger and faster than before, two times as strong; now that I think about it, and with this machine you can set the gravity higher as you become stronger." Gohan told Alex unlocking the door.

"It will only unlock for certain people. Bulma programmed it to unlock for you and me only so we wouldn't have any Interruptions during our training sessions."

"Ok, cool." Alex said a little stunned by what he had just been told.

"Um...well, what was it that you wanted to give me?" Gohan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Uh.oh, yeah. Yeah, it's at my place, a boarded up building at the end of the street that you saved me on. Let's go." Alex said and headed for the door.

"Wait I know a faster way." Gohan told Alex as he went over the window and pushed it open.

"What are you going to do? Fly?" Alex said jokingly.

"Yes,"Gohan answered,"do you need a demonstration?"

He jumped out of the window and hovered in the air. Alex ran over to the window and looked down expecting to see Gohan standing on a ledge. But instead all he saw was Gohan's feet hanging in midair.

"B-b-but that's impossible, people can't fly." Alex said stunned.

"Oh, but they can, I can teach you if you'd like." Gohan said still floating just outside the window.

"Here hold on tight." Gohan said as he held out his arm for Alex to hold onto.

Alex reached out and grabbed Gohan's arm still too stunned to say anything. As soon as Gohan was sure he had a good grip on Alex's arm he yanked Alex through the window and flew straight up into the air until they were just under the clouds. Alex seemed to have gotten his voice back because he shouted

"Holy shit, Don't you ever fuckin' do that again!"

"Sorry, but I had to do it or you'd never get up here." Gohan said laughing.

"Alright, so when are you going to teach me to do that?" Alex asked.

"Soon, but for now lets go and get whatever it is that you want to give me." Gohan said

"OK, just don't let go." Alex said

"Trust me, I won't." said Gohan as they started to head for the east side of Satan city.

"So why do we have to stay up here?" Alex asked

"Because if we don't someone might see us and send the city into a panic by saying that Cell has come back." Gohan said to Alex as they he flew a little faster.

"How did you learn to do this" Alex asked Gohan.

"Piccolo taught me." Gohan answered.

"Piccolo? The demon King? I thought that he died." Alex said

"Well, he did when Nappa and Vegeta showed up but he got wished back by the Namekian dragonballs."

"The what?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you later, we're here." Gohan said and shot straight down to the ground landing with hardly a sound.

Alex on the other hand had fell upon landing and was lying flat on his back.

"You okay, Alex" Gohan asked.

"I just free fell five thousand feet, what do you think." Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh, Ok your fine." Gohan said as he held out a hand to help Alex up. Alex took his hand.

"Next timewarn e will ya?" Alex said as he was pulled up by Gohan.

"Next time you'll probably be flying by yourself."

"Well there it is, home, sweet, home." Alex said jokingly.

Gohan recognized the place immediately. It was the same building he had knocked the two men into that had hurt Alex.

"Well come on, Gohan." Alex said as he walked down the deserted street.Gohan followed on guard in case someone tried to attack them.

"Looks like they got the money after all." Alex said as he walked into the building. The room they walked into was barren except for a mattress and some blankets in one corner.

"Beautiful place." said Gohan jokingly

"I know it won the scummiest house in eastside award last month." Alex saida huge grin onface.

"Well any why this is what I wanted to give to you." said Alex as he pulled some boards off of the wall to reveal a big metal square in the wall, about six ft. wide and six ft. tall.

"It's three feet thick and welded shut the thing behind it is yours. Now we just need to figure out a way to open it."

"Stand back."Gohan told him.

Gohan raised his hand two fingers extended towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked

Gohan didn't answer. A small ball of light formed at the tip of his finger and slowly became larger until it was the size of a basketball. Gohan willed his ki into a ring. Alex watched mesmerized by the ring of light. The ring became bigger until it was about five and a half feet tall and five feet wide.

The ring of ki moved toward the metaldoor, as it came into contact with it, the metal began to disappear.The ring then started to become smaller destroying the metal it touched until it vanished.

"Come on." Gohan said dropping his hand back to his side.

"How did you do that!" Alex asked, stunned.

Gohan expected this.

"The same way I fly, you'll be able to do it to soon enough. now come on."

Gohan walked through the hole, Alex right behind him.

"So were is this thing you wanted to give me?" Gohan asked.

Alex just stood behind Gohan still stunned.

Gohan asked again, this time Alex said

"It's the brother of my sword. For generations my family has given these two swords to their two first born boys. My Uncle didn't want the one my grandfather gave him so it went to my father. Usually when the two brothers have kids they fight with these swords, the fights ended in two ways the first one is that one brother gives up. The second one is one brother kills the other brother. There is a legend behind these swords. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course. Go on."

Alex began his tale, "Long ago the gods crated three swords to keep the balance between yin and yang, evil and good. One of these swords was named yin this sword lusted to taste the blood of all in its presence even it's wielder. This sword was made by the dragon god, Yin, and so he made this sword using his own bone to make the handle and sheath, he wrapped the sheath and handle in his own skin. He made the blade of this cursed sword out of souls. Not only mortal souls, either, he had stolen several immortal souls as well in his reign.

The opposite of the yin sword was of course the yang sword forged by Yang the tiger god. The yang sword was made with justice and mercy not anger and hate as the Yin sword was. This sword's blade is made of justice and mercy. The handle is made of crystal, the crystal of the tiger god. This crystal controls his power, without the crystal his power would become as destructive as yin's. The sheath is made of Hope. The third sword was made by a mix of yin and yang, it is the link between the two powers. This sword is known as zurijie. It was created mortal men their skill surpassing even the gods. Using fragments of yin's and yang's power the men created the sword that would forever link good and evil. In the great battle of Yin and Yang the swords were knocked down to earth transforming into a normal sword as soon as they touched the ground of course Yin and Yang went after their swords but they too were transformed into mortal men when they touched the earth. They killed each other leaving their swords behind as they rose back up into the heavens. The Yin and Yang swords were picked up by the wielder and creator of zurijie and given to his two sons. One of his sons tried to kill the other for the sword but was himself slain by the sword he wielded, the Yin sword. The remaining brother took the Yin and Yang swords and gave them to his children which in turn did the same thing their father and uncle did and it continues like this to his very day. The zurijie was lost buried with its creator and only wielder waiting for it's time to be found."

Alex finished his story. Gohan was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"The sword I possess is Yin it does indeed thirst for blood. The one I give you is Yang it does indeed want to help people. It chooses who it kills, Yin couldn't care less. I have no brother so I guess the story ends with me." Alex told Gohan.

Gohan stood up walked over to the small chest that Yang was in. He opened the chest, reaching in and grasping Yang he lifted it up out of the chest were it had been in for apparently many years.

"Is this the house you parents lived in?" Gohan asked

"Yes it is, that sword has been in there since I was born." Alex answered.

Gohan slung the sword onto his back and turned to face Alex.

"You know you'll going to have to teach me to use this thing, don't you?" Gohan asked.

"I'll teach you while you teach me how to fly and do what ever it was that you did to get in here." Alex said

"Lets go back to Capsule Corp." Gohan said and walked out of the hole Alex right behind him.

He walked outside Alex beside him. Ten men were gathered around the entrance to the old building. Gohan glanced around each man had a gun in his hand.

"I knew you would come back here, Alex." said a man in sunglasses.

"Now, Mike don't do this, I don't want to kill you." Alex said to the man.

"But Alex the odds are in my favor. Ten men with guns against two boys with some big knives." Mike said to Alex.

Alex unsheathed his sword.

"Mike don't do this, please." Alexpleaded once again.

Mike raised his revolver and cocked it.

"Sorry Alex, but this I love it when I get to mix pleasure with business." Mike told him.

The other men aimed their guns at them and fired. Gohan went super sayian, caught all of the bullets, and knocked every man that had fired into a building.

Mike hadn't fired a shot. Alex charged him exactly like he had the two men before. But Mike wasn't taken for surprise and fired. Gohan busy knocking a man through a window didn't see but heard the shot.Heturned the bullet was inches from Alex, Gohan was twenty five yards away. Gohan flashed super sayian two in mid run for as much speed as possible but was it enough. The bullet was half an inch from Alex now, Gohan was at twelve yards, quarter inch, four yards, it was touching his skin; Gohan was a few feet he stretched out his hand.

He caught it with his finger tips. The three of them stood there frozen in time. Gohan amazed that he had caught the bullet, Alex terrified at what had almost happened, and Mike just now registering that his bullet had been stopped and that a blond boy that hadappeared out of nowhere was holding it in his fingertips.

Gohan flung the bullet back at Mike. It hit him in the left shoulder shattering it and making him spin around three times on the spot before he fell to the ground on his back. Gohan spun around to face Alex who had fallen down and was recovering from the shock of what just happened.

"Y-y-y "

"I saved your life." Gohan cut him off.

"Y-y-y-you defeated Cell." Alex finally got out.

"What?" Gohan asked surprised at how he knew that.

"I saw you show up at the Cell games, I saw that man fight Cell, that man was your father wasn't he?" Alexasked

"Yes, he is." Gohan said worried at the look on Alex's face.

"A-a-and then you fought Cell didn't you? You killed Cell didn't you" Alex Asked

"Yes" Gohan said growing more worried at the tone that Alex's voice was taking.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before I just couldn't place. But nowthat you turned your hair blond I knew you had defeated Cell. The power your giving off now it's amazing." Alex said sounding a little hysterical.

Gohan relized he was still in super sayian two and powered down immediatly, he didn't want to upset Alex anymore. Alex sat there and stared at Gohan for a long time.

"Your an alien." Alex said so suddenly Gohan nearly fell out of surprise.

"No, my dad is sayian, I'm only half." Gohan said

"Come on Alex we better go, you don't look very good." Gohan said as he bent down to pick Alex up

"No, I can stand up by myself." Alex said still sounding a bit hysterical.

Gohan Let Alex get up by himself. Alex threw a arm around Gohan's shoulder's to support himself when his legs nearly gave way.

"You sure youralright, Alex?" Gohan asked still very worried

"I'm fine Gohan." Alex said.

"Watch out!" Alex shouted as Mike fired his gun again this time aiming for Gohan.

Alex jumped in front of Gohan facing him. Gohan reached out instinctively to grab the bullet. He was to slow, the bullet struck Alex in the back.

Gohan barely catching it after sticking his fingers an inch into Alex's back in an attempt to stop the bullet from hitting any major organs. Alex and Gohan didn't move for what seemed like hours.

"I'll die for you Gohan." Alex said tears running out of his eyes.

"Alex you didn't have to do that, it wouldn't have hurt me. Your not going to die! I won't let you." Gohan was in a panic.

_"Calm down! I've been in worse situations than this. Just calm down."_ Gohan told himself trying to calm down. He then caught sight of mike, trying to get to his feet.

"I'm going to take you to Korin tower, he'll have some senzu beans." Gohan said rising up into the air, he looked down on Mike and saw a triumphant smile on his face.

He flashed super sayian two and threw the bullet he had Just taken out of Alex's back. It struck Mike in the other shoulder making Mike cry out in pain. Gohan soared five hundred feet above the abandoned streets and threw a ball of ki about the size of a baseball into Mike's screaming form which was nothing more than a dot from this height. Mike's screams of agony reached Gohan's ears as the ball of ki entered into his chest burning him alive from the inside out. "Thirty seconds Mike, that's all you have to live." Gohan thought almost happily as he soared another five hundred feet up into the air and took off striaght for Korin's tower. Flying so fast the people a thousand feet below him were nearly knocked down in his wake.

Gohan landed dropping out of super sayian two as he did so.

"Korin do you have any senzu beans?" Gohan asked out of breath because of flying so fast.

"I have half of one." the strange white cat said as he handed it to Gohan.

"Thanks Korin" Gohan said as he put the bean into Alex's mouth

"Chew it then swallow it Alex." Gohan told him.

Alex didn't swallow; he was unconscious. Gohan took the bean from Alex's mouth put it in his and chewed it. Gohan put his mouth to Alex's and using his tongue pushed the chewed up senzu bean into Alex's mouth and into his throat, hoping that Alex would swallow the bean. Gohan drew back staring into Alex's face. "You better not die on me."  
to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: A True Friend Part II

* * *

Alex didn't move, he looked as if he were dead.

"No, Alex." Gohan said in a whisper as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Was I dreaming or was you just kissing me?"

"Alex! Your alive?" Gohan nearly shouted in his happiness, trying and failing miserably to hold back tears of pure joy.

"Of course am alive." Said Alex before Gohan could give him in a sayian-hug (a bear-hug sayian style).

"I thought you were dead." Gohan whispered into Alex's ear, hugging him even tighter

"Um. Gohan I think you might want to let go now." Korin said; Alex's face was turning blue.

"Oh, am sorry Alex, it's just that am so happy your alive.

"It's alright; you do have a lot of explaining to do."

"Like what" Gohan asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"You know what, don't play dumb with me." Alex glared at him.

"Well. if there isn't any way around it, I'll tell you when we get back to our room then." Said Gohan turning to the edge of the tower.

Alex walked over to Gohan and put his arms around his waist, showing that he was ready to go.

"Ready" Gohan made sure.

"Ready, let's go." Alex said.

Gohan raised a few inches above the floor, for Alex to get accustomed to being in the air. He then took off towards his house to pick up a few things.

"Gohan, where are we going?" Alexshoutedover the windafter noticing they were going towards the forest not the city.

"We're going to my house to get a few things." Gohan shouted back.

"Oh... Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me again" Alex shouted over the wind.

"You would do the same for me." Gohan shouted back.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so" Gohan shouted.

"Of course I think I would save you, but then again I may not feel like it." Alex shouted (damn that wind is getting annoying)hiding a smile

. Gohan then grinned and dropped him.

"GOHAAAAN!" Alex shouted as he fell.

"Yes." Gohan said from beside him. He was still in a freefall.

"Catch me!" Alex shouted

"Why? You have about five seconds before you hit the top of the trees."

"ALRIGHT, I am sorry I would save you!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Gohan said as he grabbed Alex by his ankle and shot off towards his house, Alex shouting at him for nearly killing him all the way.

* * *

Gohan and Alex landed in the large front yard of the Son's house.

"Wow, your house is really far out here."

"Yeah, it is. I enjoy it in the woods." Gohan said as they walked to the front door.

It was locked, but luckily Gohan always carried a spare. He unlocked the door letting them in.

"Wonder where mom is at, she's normally here this time of week." Gohan said glancing around.

"Look; a note." Alex said pointing to a piece of paper pinned to the wall.

Gohan took the note from the wall and read it outloud.

_Gohan, Bulma called and said that you are staying over at her place until a friend of yours gets better. You and your friend can stay here until I come back from my Vacation. Sorry Gohan that you couldn't come but I am sure that you and your friend will find something to do while am gone. There's food in the capsules in the Kitchen. If you need me I'll be in West City, Orange star hotel, Room 266. Have fun._

_Love you baby._

"Well it looks like we have the whole place to ourselves." Alex said as he wondered around.

"Yep, and I can train you better here." Gohan told Alex who was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Great, let's get started." Alex said suddenly excited.

"We need our stuff from Capsule Corp." Gohan said.

"Well, just don't stand their go and get it." Alex said impatiently

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Gohan said as he turned and walked to the door.

"Wait, when are you going to explain?" Alex asked

"Well, since you want to start training, I'll tell you tonight when we're finished." Gohan walked out the door and flew off towards Capsule Corp at full speed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this one up, school coming in and all, I promise that the next one will be longer and will be up soon. Until then PLEASE REVIEW it makes me type faster. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; if I did I wouldn't be writing this story or this disclaimer. 

Chapter seven: Training begins

* * *

Gohan flew through the window of his and Alex's room and landed softly on the carpet. He walked over to the dresser and started to pack his Alex's clothes.

_"tap tap tap"_

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Gohan called still packing clothes.

"Gohan, it's Bulma." came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Gohan called out to Bulma

Bulma opened and walked through the door closing it behind her

"Going somewhere Gohan?" Bulma asked noticing that he was packing clothes.

"Yes, my Mom went on a vacation and Alex and me decided that it would be best to stay there."

"She needs a good break from everything around here; does Alex have any clothes? Bulma asked

"He's wearing some of mine, we'll have to go and buy him some soon."

"I'll buy him some tomorrow, does he wear the same size as you?" Bulma asked.

'Yeah, get him a lot of training gis, he'll need them." Gohan said a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, that reminds me why I came to see you; I've improved the battle armor, I need you to test it for me."

"Guess that means that Alex won't need as many gis as I thought then." Gohan said, capsulizing the duffle bag he had filled with clothes.

"Here, catch!" Bulma tossed him a capsule.

"What's in it?" Gohan asked as he caught it.

"It's the Battle armor, the black on is weighted." Bulma answered.

"Hey, that's a good idea, make the half the gis weighted, going up twenty pounds for every gi; color code them." Gohan said as we went over to the nightstand, putting the capsule that contained the armor into his pocket, he got a notepad and pen from the drawer.

He quickly wrote something down, making sure it was legible before tearing it off and handing it to Bulma.

_Bulma read:  
Wristbands: ten pounds each  
Shirt: twenty pounds  
Pants: twenty-five pounds  
Boots: thirty pounds each_

"You're really going to give him a hard time training, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yep, the harder the better." Gohan jumping out of the window

"Bye, Bulma." He shouted over his shoulder flying towards his home in the woods.

"Bye, Gohan." Bulma shouted watching the dot of light that was Gohan, flying to fast for normal eyes to follow; didn't want to start a panic or anything.

* * *

Seconds after Gohan flew out of the door Alex got up and started to explore the upstairs to the house. He walked into Gohan's room first, and the first thing he spotted was some CD's and a stereo. He walked over and started to go through the CDs.

"Shinedown? Wonder if they're any good" Alex asked himself and put the CD into the stereo and pushed play.

"Shinedown-Song 01- 45." He read the display on the stereo.

"Um, never seen a stereo do that." Alex said, talking to himself yet again (They say that talking to yourself is a sign that your going nuts.) Alex stretched out on Gohan's bed, listening to Gohan's CD.

Twelve songs and forty-five minutes later Alex was again looking for something to do.

_"When's Gohan getting back, I can't wait until the training starts."_ Alex thought to himself, a grin forming on his face thinking of training.

_"Must as well warm-up, Kami knows what Gohan has in for me."_ Alex thought, but in reality the young Kami of Earth had no idea what Gohan had in store for Alex.

Alex went back downstairs, and then outside so he could do his warm-up.

* * *

Gohan floated high overhead watching Alex do his warm-up. He had been watching him since he came out of the house, which was about ten minutes ago. Seems like the warm-up had turned into a work out when Alex had unsheathed his sword two minutes ago and set into a deadly dance of complex motions which included flips, rolls, dives, slashes, stabs, and even blocks, from Gohan's vantage point, as he fought an opponent only he could see.

_"He better not do this too long he may be too tired for the training, after all using ki for the first time is a bit rough."_ Gohan thought as he remembered learning how to use it himself.

"Enough, Alex, don't won't to tire yourself out before we've even started do you." Gohan shouted down to Alex, lowering himself at the same time.

Alex must have had no idea that Gohan was even there because when Gohan called out he nearly dropped his sword, which he had thrown into the air to do a few quick spins before sheathing it.

"GOHAN! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Alex shouted; he hated being surprised.

"Chill, when were done you'll be able to sense me no matter where am at." Gohan said touching down softly on the ground.

"Really? Cool! Let's get started." Alex said, lowering down into a fighting stance.

"We don't fight until you learn how to control ki." Gohan said.

"Sit down."

"Um, ok." Alex sat down Indian-style on the grass.

"Now, concentrate, look deep inside of yourself, do you feel the energy burn? Bring it out to your arm. Now to you hand." Gohan said this watching Alex give nods to continue.

A bright blue ball formed in Alex's hand, about the size of a baseball.

"Great, Alex! You're doing better than I thought. Now throw it at me." Gohan said a slight smile on his face at his student's achievement.

Alex threw the glowing sphere; not asking any questions though he did think it was quite odd. Gohan caught the glowing ball, using some of his own ki to keep it from exploding.

Alex stared in wonder at how Gohan held the sphere without any effort at all. Gohan then lazily tossed the ball towards a boulder as big as an aircar, which promptly exploded into a thousand and one pieces.

"D.did you do that" Alex questioned astonished.

"No, you did, I just redirected it towards the boulder." Gohan said a full smile now on his face

"That was very powerful for the first time you created a ki attack." Gohan said a smile on his face.

"Do it again." Gohan said the smile replaced by a serious look that was all Goku.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Alex thought

Six hours later.

It was dark, the only thing Alex could see was a bright blue ball glowing in his hand, he knew Gohan was out there waiting for the ball to be thrown, but this was the last one he could make, he knew that the training was going to stop after this, he was sad thinking about it stopping but he needed rest, sweat was pouring off of him, his shirt was soaked.

"Alex what's taking so long, hurry up we don't have all night." Gohan's voice came from somewhere out of the darkness.

Alex put more power into the ball, trying to keep it the same size, which he succeeded in doing.

"Here it comes!" Alex shouted as he threw the ball towards Gohan.

* * *

Gohan was getting worried about Alex, sweat was coming off of him in buckets, and his shirt was sticking to his skin.

_"After he throws the sphere, we're going inside, he has to get some water soon or he'll pass out."_ Gohan thought

Alex what's taking so long, hurry up we don't have all night!" Gohan shouted watching Alex in the semi-darkness, the light from the fire he had started lighted up their little training ground.

The ball suddenly grew brighter, so bright it hurt Gohan'seyesto look at it

_"This is bad, what's he doing!"_ Gohan thought as Alex threw the sphere towards him.

Gohan summoned his power quickly, and dropped to the ground, flinging his own ball of ki up at it sending it to space where he detonated his ball, making the other explode as well.

"That could have killed me, where did he get that much power!" Gohan thought looking at the unconscious form of Alex.

"Alex!" Gohan shouted rushing over to the still form on the ground.

"Alex, stay with me." Gohan said as he rolled Alex onto his back

A quick check of Alex's pulse told Gohan that he had just passed out from exhaustion.

"Next time we train for five hours." Gohan said softly as he picked Alex up and took him into the house.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tragedy strikes

Sorry it took me so long to get this one up, but please give me more reviews, I fear that soon I'll have more chapters than reviews. The next chapter will be done soon, I hope

thestinger


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Tragedy strikes

* * *

Alex woke in a small bed, the morning sun was shining through the open window.

"What the..." Alex said, confused as he raised up, the heavy blanket sliding off of his chest.

Alex heard footsteps and turned his head just in time to see Gohan come to the open door.

"Good, your up. I was worried after you feinted last night." Gohan said drying his wet hair with a towel.

"What," it all suddenly came back to him," I don't faint." Alex said sliding his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you did. Right after you threw the ki ball at me. Which was very powerful, by the way." Gohan responded, stepping into his room to get some clothes.

"Women faint; I passed out because you wouldn't let me rest for eight hours!" Alex said, a little angry, standing up and realizing he was only wearing his boxers.

"Alright, you passed out. Don't have to be so sensitive about it." Gohan said, calm as ever as he turned around with pair of dark pants.

Noticing the odd look Alex was giving him, Gohan said as if he could read Alex's mind, "Your clothes were soaked with sweat, so I took them off of you and put you in my bed."

"Well, that was thoughtful of you." Alex said, still looking at Gohan strangely.

"What?" Gohan questioned after pulling on his pants.

Alex's look never faltered.

"What!" Gohan nearly shouted, uncomfortable with the look Alex was giving him.

The corners of Alex's mouth turned upward in a grin.

"Nothing, I just love to make you feel uncomfortable." Alex said laughing now.

All Gohan did was shake his head and grab a shirt.

"Take a shower, get some clothes on and come down for breakfast; we have somewhere to go today." Gohan said, throwing the towel he had laid on the dresser at his friend.

While Alex was taking a shower Gohan fixed breakfast, eating as he went.

Everything had just gotten finished when Alex came into the small Kitchen.

"Pancakes! I didn't know you could fix pancakes." Alex said half serious as he took a seat at the table.

Surprisingly Alex didn't comment on the amount of pancakes Gohan had fixed. The stack went half way to the ceiling.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could fix pancakes either. But it's like my mom always says, 'Read the directions, Gohan'." Gohan said, mimicking Chi-Chi's voice.

Alex laughed at this while piling his plate full of pancakes.

"Your Mom sounds like she stays on your ass." Alex said.

"Yeah, but she means well. What do want to drink?" Gohan replied opening the fridge.

"Don't have any beer, do ya?" Alex asked.

"Not for a couple years now. A little early to start drinking, ain't it?" Gohan asked still looking into the fridge.

"Naw, it's just a beer; couldn't hurt anything." Alex said.

"Mountain Dew?" Gohan asked holding a Mountain Dew bottle out for Alex.

"Yeah." Alex answered, grabbing the bottle.

Gohan got himself one and sat down to begin breakfast.

A few minutes into an all out assault on the pancakes Alex asked around a mouthful of of food, "What are we going to do today?"

After washing down his last huge bite Gohan answered, "We are going to get you some clothes and gis so I can train you better."

"Really? You really don't have to..." Alex started but Gohan cut him off.

"Don't worry about it; it's no trouble. My friend Bulma is paying for everything, she's got plenty of money."

At the mention of Bulma, Alex stopped eating; a strange look on his face.

"What? Alex, what's wrong?" Gohan asked a little scared.

"Nothing, Gohan. Don't worry about it, just thinking." Alex said and returned to his breakfast.

Gohan left it at that, although he felt Alex wasn't telling him something.

After breakfast gohan called Bulma. Alex insisted upon doing the dishes and Gohan wasn't about to argue.

"Bulma Briefs." Came Bulma's voice from the phone.

"Bulma, it's Gohan. Were do you want to meet today?"

"Oh, Gohan. Am glad you called. Meet me at the main entrance of the Satan City mall at one."

"Alright, it's twelve now; so if we leave now, we'll have time to goof off a little bit." Gohan said, already planing a few pranks.

"Gohan!" Bulma's voice was stern.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You will not cause any problems today; I don't want to bail you out of jail again!" Bulma sounded angry although she thought it was good that Gohan was finally starting to act like a normal teen.

"Hey! That guy punched me first, how was I to know he was a off duty cop?" Gohan asked, slightly offended.

"If you hadn't _accidently_ spilled your milk shake on his head..." Gohan cut her off.

"That was funny though, you have to admit." Gohan said, smiling at the memory.

"The look on his face when he nearly broke his hand on your jaw..." Bulma broke out into laughter.

After a minute of laughter on both ends of the line, Gohan was decided he should help Alex with the dishes.

"Bulma, I have to go and finish up the dishes. Meet ya at the mall?" Gohan said, calming down.

"Yeah, see ya there." Bulma said before hanging up.

Just as Gohan put the phone down Alex came out of the kitchen; his shirt soaked.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked, "Looks like you fell in the sink."

"One of the pipes busted, but it's okay; I soaked all the water up with my shirt." Alex said peeling off his shirt, revealing several scars; not all from the shooting.

"Who holds a pipe together with duct tape, anyway?" Alex questioned, throwing his wet shirt at Gohan.

Catching the shirt, he said "Sorry 'bout that. It must've been my Mom's doing. I have some copper line in the basement, I'll fix it when we get back."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll go change now." Alex said going past Gohan, taking his shirt with him.

Gohan watched him as he went up stairs, _"How did he get soo many scars."_

_"That one should have killed him." _Gohan thought focusing on a larger scar on his lower left side that looked like it had been made by a sword.

Gohan spoke before he could stop himself, "Alex, where did you get that scar?"

Alex stopped on the steps leading upstairs.

"This one?" Alex said trancing the thin scar with his finger tips, start at his stomach and going around to his back.

"Yeah." Gohan felt he had just done something wrong.

"My _uncle_ gave it to me the first time I tried to kill him." Alex said, eyes loosing their focus.

"Um..." Gohan knew he shouldn't ask anything else, but he just had to know, "how did you survive something like that?"

"A very kind woman helped me." Alex said starting up the stairs again, looking as though he was carrying a ton.

"Alex," Gohan ran to the stairs," am sorry."

"For what? You were only curious; it's okay. It has nothing to do with you." Alex said before continuing upstairs.

Gohan watched him go, he still felt awful.

When Alex came back downstairs he looked far better, which made Gohan feel a little better.

"Alex, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, like I said it has nothing to do with you."

"Well, okay. We need to go and meet Bulma." Gohan said heading for the door.

"Alright, let's go." Alex said, brightening a little at the mention of Bulma.

It was a quick flight; they landed in a back alley where no one could see them.

"Come on, Alex where late." Gohan said leading the way out of the alley.

Alex followed not saying a word.

After crossing the street, Gohan saw Bulma looking for them.

"Hey! Bulma!" Gohan yelled, waving his arms to get her attention and pushing his way through the crowded streets.

"Gohan, it's about time you got here." Bulma said as they walked up to her.

"Alex, how are you doing? Long time no see." Bulma said, when she noticed Alex.

"It's good to see you, Bulma. I never did thank you for all the help you gave me." Alex said as Bulma hugged him.

"You two know each other?" Gohan was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Yeah, I helped Alex out in a tight spot a couple years ago. Of course he was a lot shorter then." Bulma said, ruffling Alex's semi long hair.

"The woman that saved you?" Gohan questioned Alex.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it later." Alex said, embarrased.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew each other?" Gohan questioned them both.

"Well..." Alex said," I wasn't sure it was Bulma."

When Gohan looked at Bulma, she said "I thought Alex would have told you."

"It's no big deal; we have a lot to get today, so come on let's get started." Bulma said as she lead them into the mall.

After several hours of shopping, both Alex's and Gohan's arms were full of bags and boxes and Bulma was pushing a buggy overflowing with bags herself.

"Bulma, I don't think we can carry any more stuff." Gohan said nearly dropping the boxes. Alex silently agreed.

"Yeah, I think your right. I parked on the third level." Bulma said, turning towards the elevator.

The three quickly made their way to the car.

After Bulma popped the trunk and Gohan had set all of the things he carried down, he let a whistle.

"Wow, I didn't know you had on of these." Gohan said, admiring Bulma's newest car.

"Yeah, I got it last week." Bulma said unlocking the doors.

"Aston Martin Vanquish. Six-speed; five hundred horses stock." Alex said, depositing his load into the trunk as well.

"And the first to me fitted with the capsule technology. This trunk, as am sure you noticed, is huge." Bulma said as Alex slammed the trunk closed.

"It's amazing what the capsule technology can do."Gohan said opening the passenger door and getting in.

"Yeah, it is." Alex agreed following Gohan into the car. Bulma had already gotten in.

Bulma started the car as Alex shut the door.

The trio was on there way back to Capsule Corp. going 105 down the six lane when Bulma's cell rang. She answered it, slowing down.

"Yes, this is Bulma Briefs." Bulma said into the phone.

"What?" Bulma shrieked into the phone, pulling the car over onto the shoulder quickly.

This worried Gohan. _"What happened? There's something wrong." _Gohan thought.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Gohan questioned when tears cam down Bulma's cheeks and she dropped the phone.

"Bulma?" This really scared Gohan along with Alex.

"What is it? Is it Mom?" Gohan questioned praying his bad feeling wasn't true.

At the mention of Chi-Chi Bulma broke down into sobs.

"Sh...she was sho...shot." Bulma said, trying to calm herself enough to tell Gohan the news.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. "Goten! What about Goten? Is he alright?" Gohan questioned. He didn't know what he would do something had happened to both of them.

Bulma only lost what little composer she had mustered. Crying hysterically.

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted, angrily. Gripping her shoulders hard enough to bruise.

"Is Goten Okay?" Gohan shouted again.

"The...they're both de...dead!" Bulma chocked out before completely breaking down.

Gohan calmed down immediately, falling back into his seat. His eyes were unfocused; his face blank as he stared out of the windshield.

* * *

Do ya'll like it? I had some trouble writing this at first, butit got easier. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out; am going to start a Narnia fic, so if you like Narnia check it out. Don't forget to REVIEW

thestinger


	9. Chapter 9

First off, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to PsychoRealm. He's the only reason am updating this story. Why don't anyone REVIEW? I've got 51 hits on the last chapter! And only ONE REVIEW! YES, I AM PISSED!

Now, on with the fic...

* * *

_"They're dead, they're dead, they're dead..." _this is all Gohan thought as he stared blankly out of the windshield of Bulma's expensive sports car. 

Bulma was sobbing uncontrollably, using her silk scarf as a tissue.

Alex didn't cry, but he did feel a terrible loss.

_"Chi-chi and Goten..."_ Alex thought, remembering the black haired beauty and the infant with wild black hair she had been holding in her arms. She had said that Goten looked exactly like his father before... tearing up and leaving the room. Alex had liked her the moment he laid eyes on her. That had been the day he left without so much as a thank you...

A voice coming from the dropped cell phone interrupted the grieving of the three.

"Hello? Are you still there?" the voice was masculine.

Right then, something in Gohan changed, his entire body language went from humble and slightly clumsy fourteen year-old to cold, will kill you in the most painful way possible, fourteen year-old sayian.

He picked up the phone, and said in a icy voice

"Who killed them." It wasn't a question.

"Who's this?" The man's question could be heard in the sudden silence of the car.

"Who." Gohan's voice held a edge of anger; his eyes flashing turquoise.

"We have them in custody at the..."

The man didn't get to finish as Gohan closed the phone, sitting it down beside him.

"Alex, make sure Bulma makes it home...," Gohan said opening the door and getting out, "Bulma, I'll take care of this..." then he was gone.

A sonic boom shook the car as Gohan broke the sound barrier.

Alex just sat there, staring dumbly at the space Gohan had occupied not a second before.

Bulma, who had been motion less since Gohan's change in personality, jumped out of the car and yelled in the direction she thought Gohan had went.

"THE DRAGONBALLS! WE CAN WISH THEM BACK! GOHAAAAN!"

"Shit!" Bulma cursed before jumping back into the car and closing the door.

"Put your seat belt on, Alex. We have to get there before Gohan does something stupid..." Bulma commanded as she put the car into first gear and gunned the engine; causing the tires to screech in protest.

Gohan was over the West city police headquarters in moments, his now golden hair blowing in the high wind. A storm was coming.

Gohan looked down at the building with cold, calculating eyes. If he could have seen himself he would have been terrified.

He descended down; through the skylight of the reception area.

Police and civilians alike dove for cover from the glass raining down from above. Gohan landed, and before anyone could even see him, had grabbed the receptionist from behind.

Moments later he had about twenty guns pointed at him; the police had recovered more quickly than he had expected. No matter though...

"There was a murder of a woman and her baby. Where are the murders?" Gohan hissed lowly, his voice carrying through out the entire room.

One of the policeman spoke,

"I'll tell you; just let her go first."

"Tell me, or I rip her throat out." Gohan replied, tightening his grip on the woman's throat.

"NO! I mean, don't..."

The woman had tears streaming down her tanned cheeks, smearing what little make-up she wore.

"It's okay, Becky. I'll get ya outta this." The policeman said.

"I'm Officer Plott, just let her go and nothing will happen to you..." Gohan cut him off,

"Officer Plott, I'm not worried 'bout me. I want to know where the murders are bein' held." Gohan said, coldly to the brown haired cop.

The young officer ran a nervous left hand through his unkempt hair, keeping his nine millimeter trained on the teen in front of him.

"Alright, I brought them in. Let her go and take me..." Officer Plott couldn't finish, Gohan had grabbed his gun, crushing it in his grip, and grabbed him around the neck from behind so fast, it all was a blur.

"Alright, let's go. Lead the way." Gohan whispered in his cold voice into Plott's ear.

Officer Plott took a few moments to respond; he was stunned at the inhuman speed of this boy.

Officer Plott nodded and started walking towards a door on the left, behind the reception desk. It lead to the interrogation rooms.

By now everyone in the building knew what was going on, and had geared up accordingly.

"Don't follow us..." Gohan snarled when the group of police started to follow the two into the hallway which lead to the four interrogation rooms.

They continued to advance, although Gohan had stopped.

Gohan pushed a little bit of his ki backwards, causing all of the police to stumble backwards to keep from falling.

The wave of ki also caused the metal door to slam shut.

Gohan immediately pushed Officer plott forward, causing him to fall. He then welded the door to the metal doorframe using very precise control of his ki.

By this time, Officer Plott had gotten up off the floor and was running at Gohan, planing on taking him down.

Gohan turned, grabbed the officer's arm and slammed him against the still hot door so hard it had a dent in it. He then threw the officer to the floor.

Officer Plott landed on his face, breaking his nose and chipping a tooth.

Gohan looked on coldly, his expression never changed as Officer Plott moaned and sat up holding his heavily bleeding nose.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"You broke my fucking nose!" Officer Plott yelled.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked again.

"Matt. Why would you care?" Matt spat angrily as he stood up, blood pouring like water out of his nose and down his face. Already making a small puddle at his feet.

"Because I want to know the name of the man I might have to kill. Do not try anything like that again." Gohan said walking forward.

Gohan turned Matt around,

"Which one?" He asked, motioning towards the doors that lined the hallway.

"That one." Matt said, pointing to the second door on the right with a bloody hand.

"And where is the others?" Gohan questioned.

"In the two on the left; what are you going to do to them?" Matt questioned, blood running down his face and ruining his shirt.

"I'm goin' to kill them." Gohan replied, moving towards the closest door.

"I can't let you do that!" Matt yelled, coming at Gohan again.

Fast as lightning Gohan struck and Matt fell backwards, against the wall screaming in pain.

"I just broke your left arm, stay there or it's goin' to be your neck." Gohan said moving past Matt into the room he had pointed out.

Gohan knocked the door off and stepped inside the small room, occupied by a table, and two chairs, one of which was taken by a well dressed man smoking a cigar. The right wall was taken up by a large mirror.

Gohan took two big steps into the room, picked up the unoccupied chair and slung it, shattering the mirror and revealing two extremely surprised looking officers.

He moved in a blur, first catching one in the jaw with his foot, then the other with a elbow deep into his gut. Gohan smiled cruelly as he could hear the ribs breaking before delivering a massive uppercut which knocked the poor man off his feet.

He then took his time. Looking slowly up at the well dressed man, who had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

Gohan made his way through what was left of the mirror, being carful not to get cut on the shards, and up to the man who still sat in his chair, looking surprised.

"Damn, I didn't know I was that impor..." Gohan cut him off,

"Your not, am here to kill you."

The man's face paled, as fear replaced surprise.

"Come on, I've got to get your friends too." Gohan said grabbing the man around the neck throwing him through the doorway, were he slammed into the next door over, knocking it off it's hinges.

The man inside here had just put out a cigarette, the smoke still hung in the air.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled in surprise as he jumped up from his chair.

Gohan was on him before he could realize what had happened. Gohan grabbed his shoulder length black hair and pounded his head against the stainless steel table a few times before throwing him over it; on top of the well dressed man who had just realized what happened to him.

Gohan didn't waste any more time by using the doors, instead he picked the second man up and threw him through the wall into the next room.

"Shit! Todd, what the hell happened?" A very surprised female voice came through the human sized hole in the wall.

"I did." Gohan stated as he came through the hole.

The first thing he noticed about the woman was that she was very attractive.

Long brown hair, blue eyes, near flawless tanned skin, and all the right curves. She wore a very revealing blue tank-top and a pair of daisy dukes, which showed off her toned legs.

"Todd's dead." Gohan stated after noticing that a piece of wood was sticking through the man's stomach, advancing on her.

"Wait!" The woman yelled; her voice full of fear.

"I...I," she stammered; her face them became set.

"I know what boys want..." She said seductively, moving her hands down her body.

"I know what I want, too." Gohan said, grabbing her and literally dragging her back into the other room.

Gohan picked up the well dressed man by the neck and dragged them both out into the hallway in front of Matt.

"Matt, there's two cops in the first room, one has a few broken ribs, I don't know about the other." Gohan said to the just now conscious Matt. He had hit his head after being thrown down by the young super sayian.

Gohan powered up slightly and took off through the roof of the building; vanishing again just as a sonic boom echoed throughout the city.

"Where the hell is he?" Bulma shouted in a mixture of anger, frustration and worry.

After hearing that the West City police headquarters had been attacked by a flying teen, who had taken two people with him when he left, Bulma decided to go to Capsule Corp. and get Vegeta to hunt down the dragonballs.

Currently Alex was sitting in a large chair watching Bulma pace back and forth.

"Where the Hell is he?" She shouted again, throwing her hands into the air.

"Bulma, am sure he'll be fine..." Alex started to say, but was cut off,

"Fine? Fine? Do you have any idea how_ powerful_ he is! If he losses it, we're all dead! All of us! You, me, **Vegeta**, the little boy down the street, Trunks...," She stopped her ranting as a look of remembrance came to her face," Oh, my God! Trunks! He's been with my Mom all day! I've got to go." She said, quickly walking to the door.

"Stay here, in case he comes back." Bulma shot over her shoulder before shutting the door.

"Like I have anywhere to go..." Alex said out loud to himself, sitting back into the big chair.

A few moments of silence past before Alex hard the screech of Bulma's tires and her engine revving.

_"Gohan, What the Fuck are you doing? You wouldn't kill us, would you?"_ Alex thought to himself as he sat in silence.

Alex pushed himself up, out of the chair; sitting there was driving him crazy. He dropped down and started doing push-ups. He always did exercises to kill time.

After the tenth push-up, Alex snarled,

"Gohan..."

On cue, Gohan walked through the door. He was covered in dried or drying blood and looked exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Alex jumped up and rushed to his friends side.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked, before reaching Gohan's side.

The other teen collapsed into Alex's arms as an answer.

"Alex...I..Mom sh...she's..." Gohan struggled to say before Alex shushed him.

"Shhh, it's alright. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Alex said to the barely conscious Gohan.

"Bulma would freak if she saw you right now." Alex said as he carried Gohan back to where he thought the bathroom was.

After checking a couple doors, he finally found it.

After setting the younger teen down against the tiled wall, Alex turned the water on and took Gohan's sneakers off him. He then ripped Gohan's blood caked shirt off and threw it into the far corner.

"Will you be alright, while I get you some clothes? I won't be long." Alex said, raising to his feet from a crouched position. Gohan shook his head yes and Alex left, leaving the door open.

He returned a few moments later with a pair of silver mesh shorts.

"It's the only thing I could find." Alex said as he tossed them onto the sink counter.

After adjusting the water and striping Gohan of the reminder of his blood caked clothes, Alex gently put him into the tub. He then scrubbed all of the dried blood off of Gohan's hands, arms, chest, neck and face. It took several times to get all of it out of his shaggy black hair.

Alex had just got Gohan into bed when Bulma came through the front door, holding a sleeping trunks.

"Alex?" Bulma questioned quietly, not wanting to wake Trunks.

"I'm here, Bulma." Alex said also quietly, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Seeing the look on Bulma's face as she came around the corner of the hallway, Alex said,

"He came in just after you left. He's fine; he took a bath and went to bed."

Relief washed over her.

"Thank God..." Bulma said moving further down the hallway to put trunks to bed.

Alex went back into the living room and collapsed onto the large couch. A few minutes later Bulma joined him.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Alex spoke.

"I never thanked you for the help you gave me..." He mumbled, being uncharacteristically shy.

"Alex, you don't have to thank me." Bulma replied.

"But I do! If it weren't for you, I'd be dead or still working for my uncle right now!" Alex spoke up; needing Bulma to understand exactly what she had done for him.

It was then Bulma broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

"Wha...What's Gohan go...going to do, n...now!"

Alex was surprised but tried to comfort her anyway by putting his arm around her shoulders. He didn't really know what to say.

"How can you be so calm?" Bulma questioned, looking at him before burying her face back into her hands.

Alex looked at her dumbly and thought for a second on that.

"I guess...I guess am just use to stuff like this happening." He said, reminding them both of his horrible past.

Bulma flung her arms around Alex's neck, crying into his muscled chest. Alex wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back with him as he lay down on the large couch.

They both moved around a little to get comfortable; Bulma crying on the teens shoulder.

They stayed like that, Bulma grieving over the loss of her friend and her friends child and the questionable sanity of Gohan; Alex going over the events in his head...

* * *

Ya'll better review this chapter... 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all(two) of you that review.

For all of those who don't review after reading so many chapters; Why not review, even if its one word it helps. It at least lets me know that someone is reading and likes it enough take a few seconds of their time to let me know what they think. So, REVIEW OR ELSE...Number 2 will cover himself in peanut butter and come after you!

* * *

Gohan awoke before the sun came up, but he didn't move ,he didn't think. He barley breathed. All the young demi-sayian wanted to do was forget what he had done.

After what seemed like hours, Gohan began to think.

_"I killed them and for what! Mom and Goten can be wished back!" _Gohan thought, turning onto his left side to face a light blue wall.

_"What would Dad say? If he had been here none of this would have happened. But it's my fault that Dad isn't here, so it's my fault all this happened!" _

The door to the room opened as Alex stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Gohan?" Alex questioned coming to the side of the bed.

"I'm a killer..." Gohan said in a whisper, not moving.

"No, Gohan, your not." Alex said softly, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I am!" Gohan said angerly, rolling over to face his friend.

"I killed them, even though I knew we could wish Mom and Goten back! I did it for no better reason than that I was angry."

Alex jumped up from the bed and snarled,"You think you have it rough? You killed a couple drug dealers, a crack head, and busted up a few cops and then you think you can wallow in self-hatred?"

Gohan started blankly at Alex, shocked at his friends outburst.

"Gohan, I've **killed** cops and countless others just because they owed the wrong person money or stepped on someone's toes. Literally in some cases." Alex said more calmly after taking a few deep breaths.

He sat back down onto the bed.

"Look," Alex let out a large sigh, "you've been through horrific things, but you've only seen it through one perspective. I have _been_ the horror. The one who kills without true reason. I don't go to sleep at night without wondering if someone is going to come and try to kill me because they found out I killed someone they loved. You don't know what that is like and I hope you never do."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin'..." Gohan said as he raised up from the bed and put a arm around his friend.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have exploded like that. I'm the one who's sorry." Alex said patting Gohan's arm.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Gohan asked Alex, not liking the silence.

"The couch; that's why I'm up this early. Damn thing is alright for a few hours but after that, it's a bitch." Alex said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, this bed is plenty big enough; you can sleep here with me if you want."

Alex glanced over at a clock that was hanging from the far wall beside the door. It read 5:15.

"Alright, move over."

Gohan did as Alex commanded. Moving over enough so that the older teen had plenty of room.

"You don't steal the blankets, do ya?" Alex asked as he pulled the large blanket over himself as he laid down.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. But I won't write **anymore** unless I get four review on this chapter from four _different_ people. Sorry to the two that review, hopefully I'll get some reviews for this one. 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm disappointed in everyone who has read this fic, but hasn't reviewed...for shame.

Now on with the fic...I'm Rick-James, Bitch!(sorry, I just had to do that...)

* * *

"Gohan, wake up." 

Gohan stirred slightly, turning over onto his side.

"Gohan? Get up." Alex tried again to rouse the sleeping demi sayian.

"Breakfast is ready, ge- ouhf" Alex started to say, but had the blanket that had been covering the younger boy thrown over his head, nearly knocking the teen off the large bed.

"Alex, what cha' doin' all covered up? Didn't ya hear, breakfast is ready!" Gohan said to the large lump under the blanket he had been using with a grin.

After Alex had un-tangled himself from the large blanket, he replied

"I _was_ trying to wake you up!"

"Really? How'd ya end up _under_ the blankets then?" the ravened haired boy taunted.

"I really have no IDEA!" Alex answered, hitting the sayian with a pillow he had discreetly picked up.

A brief wrestling matched followed, in which Gohan ended up straddling the older boy.

"When are ya goin' to learn, ya just can't beat me." Gohan said, holding Alex down.

"Well, see 'bout that!" Alex exclaimed as he hit the younger teen beside the head with a pillow, knocking him off.

After another wrestling match, Alex stood victorious over a very surprised Gohan.

"BOYS! GET IN HERE!" Bulma screeched from the kitchen.

The teens exchanged looks, before rushing into the kitchen.

"Sit down, and eat. Vegeta got back with the Dragonballs 'bout an hour ago, Gohan." Bulma said as the duo came into the large kitchen/dining room.

This brought Gohan's mood down immediately.

_"I can't believe I forgot! How in the hell did I forget somthin' like THAT!" _The half-sayian mentally scolded himself as he sat down at the over flowing table.

Alex noticed he friends sudden change in mood, but didn't comment as he too sat down at the table.

Breakfast was ate in silence, save the sounds of the two boys inhaling the food.

After everything was clean, the trio went outside to summon Shenlong.

"Arise Shenlong, and grant my wishes." Bulma said to the seven glowing spheres lying on the ground in front of her.

In a blinding flash of light, the dragon appeared; turning late morning to midnight.

**"What are your wishes?" **Shenlong boomed

Overcoming the intimidation and fear that arose in her every time she summoned the eternal dragon, Bulma shouted

"I wish for Chi-chi, Gohan's mother, to be brought back to life!"

**"This cannot be done." **The dragon boomed, his eyes flashing for a moment.

"What! Why?" Gohan shouted once his shock wore off.

**"The one you call Chi-chi has taken her own life. I cannot bring back those who do not wish to live."** Shenlong answered Gohan's question, a touch of impatience in his voice.

"Mom would never do that! Your lying!" The young teen shouted

**"You doubt me!"** The dragon snarled, his voice shaking the ground.

**"Your Mother took her own life!"**

Shenlong's eyes flashed; Gohan hit his knees, his head hung low as tears started to come in a steady unending stream down the boy's cheeks.

His mother's last minutes searing into his mind in a instant, Her last painful breaths, her last thoughts...

There was no anger, no questions, just a sadness; a never-ending sadness.

**"What are your wishes?" **The Dragon went back to his original question.

Bulma was still in disbelieving shock and did not speak.

**"Tell me you wishes!"** The dragon boomed, impatient.

"Bring Goten, Gohan's brother, back to life!" Alex shouted up at the dragon knowing that neither Gohan or Bulma would be saying anything.

Shenlong's eyes flashed, and a small boy stood a few yards in front of the group.

**"It is done! What is your next wish?"** Shenlong boomed.

"Gowan?" a small, questioning voice said.

At Goten's voice, Gohan's head snapped up. Gohan raised to his feet, wiping the tears from is face with the back of is left hand. He walked over to his little brother and picked the little half-sayian up.

"Gowan, where Mommy?" Goten question his brother, his eyes full of tears of confusion.

"She's gone, Goten." Gohan said in a whisper, barely audible.

"When back?" Goten asked, not understanding.

"She's not comin' back...She's dead."

"Dead?" Goten asked again, still not uderstanding.

"Yeah, Goten, Dead. Like Dad." Gohan couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I want Mommy." Goten cried, burying his face into Gohan's neck.

"Me too, Goten...me too." Gohan said through the tears, hugging Goten tightly.

**"What is your next Wish!"** The dragon demanded.

Gohan gave Shenlong a glare that even Vegeta would have flinched from.

"I wish that all of those with sayian blood re-grow their tails!" A voice yelled from the shadows behind the trio.

The dragon's eyes flashed.

**"It is done, farewell." **With that, Shenlong disappeared in a blinding flash of light and the seven dragon balls shot up into the air to scatter to the far reaches of the Earth.

* * *

Short, yes. But I didn't get the reviews I wanted either. I only wanted two! Is that so much to ask? Any way, Please review. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one if I get two reviews from two different people. (Matt and MikoKriszty this doesn't include you, as you two always review.) 


	12. Chapter 12

Ooops! I somehow uploaded the wrong one...Here's the full length version of this chapter.

* * *

"I wish all of those with sayian blood re-grow their tails!" Vegeta's voice came from behind.

Bulma snapped out of her shocked state, yelling,

"Vegeta! NO!" over the dragon's farewell.

Too late; Vegeta only laughed, wrapping his newly grown tail tightly around his waist.

Gohan was stunned. His tail limp behind him. Goten, who had his tail removed shortly after birth, grabbed ahold of his furry appendage, his sadness temporarily forgotten

"Gowan, what this?" Goten asked his brother holding up his tail to Gohan's face.

"It's your tail, Goten." Gohan couldn't stop a small grin from showing. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his tail until now.

"Mommy?" A small, sleepy voice came from behind Vegeta.

"Trunks? How did you get out here?" Bulma questioned her small son, rushing over and picking him up.

Vegeta gave her a look that clearly said: He's a sayian, woman! What did you expect?

Bulma glared at the Sayian prince.

"Come on, Trunks. It's still too early for you to be up." Then she said to Gohan, "Do you want me to take Goten to bed too?"

"Yeah, thanks Bulma." Gohan said gratefully, handing the squirming half-sayian off to the scientist.

Upon seeing Trunks, Goten had started squirming in his brother's arms; trying to go over to his friend.

Bulma disappeared back into Capsule Corp. with the two boys.

Vegeta and Alex started to follow, but Gohan's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Alex, you have a tail!" Clearly, Gohan was confused.

"I have a what?" Alex asked, turning around to face the teen.

"A tail! Just as ALL sayians." Vegeta said irratiably, answering Alex's question.

"Vegeta! You knew?" Gohan asked surprised.

"I had my suspicions." The prince of sayians replied, turning to go back into Capsule Corp.

"What? How?" the demi-sayian asked, still baffled as to how Vegeta would be able to tell a sayian from a human.

"By his smell, dumb ass! Don't tell me you didn't notice his smell?" Vegeta shouted, turning back around to face the demi-sayian.

"I...huh.."

"Forget it! Fill the boy in on his heritage and go get that sword of his." Vegeta said, turning around again, to go into Capsule Corp.

"Swords? Why?" This time Alex asked, still very confused as to why he had a tail and why Vegeta would want his swords.

"Meet me in the Gravity Room." Vegeta said, ignoring Alex's question and going into Capsule Corp.

"Come on, Alex. I have a lot to tell ya." Gohan said, leading the way around the huge Capsule Corp. building, into the backyard.

Alex followed wordlessly with a very confused look on his face. His tail moving slowly from side to side.

Gohan lead the newly discovered sayian around the large capsule Corp. building and through a small garden.

"Careful, don't step on any of Mrs. Briefs flowers. She'll have your head." Gohan warned; cautiously stepping his way around a bed of small purple flowers.

"Gotcha'." Alex replied; narrowly missing stepping on a pinkish-purple flower.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Alex asked, taking a large step to keep from crushing a blue flower.

"Just around back." Gohan answered, slipping between two rose bushes that marked the boundary of the garden.

"AHHH!" Alex screamed, causing Gohan to turn around; dropping naturally into a fighting stance.

"SHIT! That FUCKING hurts!" Alex cursed, carefully untangling his tail from a rose bush.

Gohan couldn't help but to grin as he rose from the fighting stance he didn't remember going into.

"This isn't fu-funny." Alex said, flinching when he pulled a thorn from his tail.

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

"Hey!" Gohan nearly shouted, grabbing Alex's tail gently.

"What?" Alex asked, sounding annoyed.

"Your tail has a black tip." Gohan said, pointing to the tip of his friends tail.

"Yeah, so?" Alex said, pulling his tail out of Gohan's hand.

"None of the other sayians' tail have a black tip." Gohan said, curious as to why Alex's tail was partially black.

"Maybe it's uncommon." Alex explained, hoping to get on with whatever it was that had made Gohan lead him through a garden of vicious rose bushes.

"Yeah...maybe." Gohan agreed.

A moment of silence followed as Gohan pondered this.

"Well, grab on to me so we can get outta here."

"Uh?"

"So we can go and get the swords."

"You lead my all the way back here, causing me to be attacked by a vicious rose bush, just so we could leave!" Alex said, a little mad at being attacked by a rose bush.

"People are jumpy since Cell and if they see me flying, it might send them into a panic." Gohan said, becoming impatient.

"Awww, come on! It's been years since Cell, people have probably for-OHH!" Alex was interrupted when Gohan suddenly took to the air, grabbing him under the arms.

After a few moments of cursing, Gohan finally got Alex to shut up so he could be informed of the true events of the Cell games and the events leading up to the infamous tournament.

It took Gohan the entire flight to explain everything. Which brought up some rather bad memories for the demi sayian, but Gohan was still thankful as it keep his mind off of his current situation.

Instead of landing and going through the front door, Gohan went to his bedroom window and had Alex raise it to allow them to climb through.

After Gohan climbed through, Alex tossed him his sword before strapping his own on.

"Uh...Gohan?"

"What?" Goahn answered turning around from the window he was about to jump out of.

"Shouldn't you put some different clothes on?" Alex said, pointing out that Gohan only had on the silver mesh shorts from last night and his shoes.

"Yeah, I should." Gohan said, putting his sword down. He grabbed a blue t-shirt from his open closet and slipped it on before picking his sword back up and turning around.

That's when Alex struck...

* * *

Cliffhanger! It's not as long as I'd like, but I had to end it somewhere. I'll have the next chapter out real soon. And as always, REVIEW. 


	13. Chapter 13

"ALEX!" Gohan shouted as he pulled up his shorts and turned around fighting a blush, "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Alex fell onto the bed, clutching his sides. Tears of amusement leaking from his eyes as he rolled around Gohan's bed., laughing hysterically.

After several moments, Alex finally regained enough control of himself to answer the angry demi-Sayian.

"It's only a joke...," he trailed off into more laughter but was able to ask, "Shy?" before his amusement overtook his body once again.

"NO! It's just...You!...Oh, Never mind! Come On!" Gohan yelled, grabbing hold of Alex's shirt with his right hand and his sword with the left before shooting out of the small window, barely giving Alex time to grab his own sword.

Several moments passed as they soared through the sky, most of which was needed for Alex to fully register what had happened. He didn't even know when the younger teen's arms had snaked their way around his waist and chest; holding his body securely against the younger boy's. Alex could feel Gohan's powerful chest shift slightly as he changed his grip. He felt awful for pantsing his friend earlier but Gohan hadn't seemed like the shy type, but the unknown savior's reaction proved different.

_"Well, shit! I better apologize."_

"Gohan?" Alex shouted over the wind rushing by them.

"Gohan!" He shouted again when he didn't get an answer.

Suddenly Gohan dived straight down.

"I really don't feel like becoming shish-cabob!" Alex made a feeble attempt at a joke, but the other teen wasn't stopping their descent.

"Gohaaaaan!" Alex screamed as the entered the tree canopy, small branches tearing at his clothing and exposed skin.

Just before they both hit the ground; they stopped and turned so that their feet would be on the ground instead of their heads. The instant Alex's feet touched the ground, Gohan let him go. The older teen spun and fell, landing hard on his back-side. The former asassian's balance off due to his terror stricken state.

Alex stared up at his friend with wide eyes, his sword laying a few feet to his left; where it had landed when he fell.

"What? It was only a joke." Gohan said, echoing the older boy's earlier words.

"THAT was NOT FUNNY!" Alex shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Neither was you pantsin' me." Gohan said seriously.

Alex backed away a few steps and sat down on a old moss covered log; an odd looking mushroom covered a small portion of its backside. A few moments later Gohan sat down beside him. The sunlight filtered through the thick canopy they had just came crashing through, creating small pools of light where it could get through the leaves. The smell of fresh dirt hung in the air and a warm breeze swept through the ancient trees that surrounded the pair. Alex could hear a chipmunk nearby and the faint sound of running water somewhere off to his left.

With a large sigh Alex said, "Am sorry for pantsing you...It's just that you looked so sad when you climbed into your room. I was hoping to cheer ya up some."

The aplogy and explaination brought a instant reaction from the younger boy.

"You have nothing to aplogize for. Am the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have acted like that; you were only trying to bring a little light into this dark time."

"Hey! It's alright." Alex said, throwing his arms around the younger teen in a hug which Gohan returned. Alex's tail, acting on its own accord, snaked itself around the younger teen's waist in a unconscious show of affection. When the two separated a several moments later, Alex left an arm slung around the slightly smaller boy's shoulders and said, "Don't have to get all dramatic on me! With all the light and dark metaphotic shit!"

Gohan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and said, "Ya know if anybody saw us like this what they'd think, don't ya?"

Alex gave a small smile but didn't comment nor did he remove his arm.

The only sounds to be heard for a few moments was the insistent chipmunk and the sound of the unseen stream off to the boys' left.

"Um...Alex? Your tail's around my waist." Gohan informed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Your tail is around mine." Alex said, causing Gohan to blush and jump up; quickly wrapping the offending appendage back around his waist.

"Alright, lets go!" Gohan said quickly.

_"There's something he's not telling me..."_ Alex thought to himself but raised to his feet anyway and retrieved his sword.

Gohan had already strapped his sword onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Alex and took off; doing his best of avoid the tree branches.

About halfway back to Capsule Corp. Alex noticed Gohan's tail had snaked its way around his waist. He didn't say anything.

"Alex, you gotta to learn to fly!" Gohan shouted over the wind.

"I haven't exactly had a chance to!" Alex shouted back, defending his lack of the essential skill.

"True." Gohan agreed. The wind was becoming annoying. Fast.

Thankfully, the newly dubbed Satan City appeared on the horizon. Both boys thought it best to wait until they arrived at their destination instead of trying to shout over the wind.

When the duo landed, Vegeta was waiting for them at the door to his gravity room.

The Prince's strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by Gohan, but he didn't comment on it. Even Alex thought it out of character for Vegeta to wait on _anyone_, much less to wait on two teenage boys.

As the two boys landed, Vegeta's sharp eyes caught something that the boys weren't aware of; their tails were wrapped around each others waist. When they separated, their tails slipped off of the others waist to hang low, sweeping from side to side as they walked up to the prince.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta questioned, unfolding his arms.

"We stopped in the woo- AAAAHHHH!" Gohan was cut off as twin screams of pain filled the warm air. Vegeta had reached out and grabbed both boys' tail in each hand.

"Do NOT leave your tails unguarded! Now wrap them around your waist!" Vegeta yelled, letting go of the furry appendages, causing both boys to collapse onto the ground.

"NOW!" The prince yelled again when the boys didn't wrap their tails around their waists.

Gohan jumped to his feet, still gasping for breath but wrapped his tail quickly around his waist.

"Vegeta, that was uncalled for!" The young super-sayian yelled.

"SILENCE! Boy, get up!" Vegeta yelled, commanding Alex to get back onto his feet.

The teen obeyed, making sure his tail was wrapped securely around his waist.

"Your tail is your weak spot. You know this, Gohan. We will cure this problem, but first let me look at your sword boy." Vegeta said, holding his hand out to Alex.

The newly discovered Sayian glanced quickly over at Gohan, who nodded his head, before quickly handing Vegeta his sword.

Vegeta drew the weapon from its sheath with a grace that proved that he wasn't a stranger to the blade. After carefully inspecting a portion of the blade just before the hilt, the prince put the sword back into its sheath and handed it back to Alex who drew the sword just enough to show the portion of the blade that Vegeta had just inspected.

"That is the crest of the Royal family of Vegeta-sei. Your grandfathers name is Vertin." The prince informed the two boys.

"How do you know that?" Alex questioned, suddenly tense.

"Vertin was the last in a line of swordsmiths who crafted swords for the royal family. He was exiled from Vegeta-sei shortly before my father took the throne." Vegeta answered.

"Well, that explains Alex's heritage." Gohan said, inspecting his own sword.

"Mine has a different crest."

"Look on the other side." Vegeta responded. Gohan did as Vegeta said.

"There it is! What does the other one mean?" Gohan asked, hungry to learn about a part of his heritage.

"It's Vertins crest." The prince answered.

"Enough! Boy, gravity room!" Vegeta commanded suddenly, turning to his gravity room.

"What? Me?" Alex questioned, surprised that a man he hardly knew would order him around like that.

"Yes! You," Vegeta shouted, the door to the gravity room opening, "Leave your sword with Gohan, he'll put it into your room." with that, the prince disappeared into the gravity room.

"I don't think he likes me." Alex stated, holding his sword out to Gohan.

The younger teen was in shock.

"_Vegeta was actually going to let someone into his gravity room when he trained! Hell, he may even train Alex! This is unbelievable!" _

"Gohan! Hey!" Alex shouted, giving his friend a shove.

"Uh? What?" Gohan responded as if he was just waking up.

"He isn't going to beat me to a bloody pulp, is he?" Alex questioned his friend, only half joking.

"BOY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!" Vegeta's angry voice came from the open doorway.

"He will if you don't go in there!" Gohan said quickly, taking Alex's sword and pushing through the doorway of the gravity room. As soon as Alex was through the door, it shut. Gohan could here the lock clicking into place, making sure that the two would not be disturbed.

Gohan collapsed right there, turning around so his back would press against the wall of the gravity room. It couldn't have been later than two in the afternoon, the sun was almost directly over head but Gohan felt as if he had been up for days; instead of just a few hours. The warrior thought of his mother; the way she would fuss over his hair and his lack of interest in school work. Oh! He would give anything to just hug her one last time; to tell her how much he loved her. A tear made a trail down his cheek, then another and another; soon forming a river of grief down his young face. The young Sayian put his head into his hands, the beauty of the day lost to him.

Then a thought passed through his mind.

_"Goten will be waking up now, if he hasn't already...I need to take care of him."_

With this, Gohan dried his tears, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands and picked up the two discarded swords that lay beside him. He headed back into the main Capsule Corp. building, intent on putting Goten before himself.

* * *

I would like to apologize, my internet went out. Fooled ya'll, didn't I? Why would Alex attack Gohan for anyway? 


	14. Chapter 14

As it turned out Vegeta didn't beat Alex to a bloody pulp; he beat him to a bloody mess. Vegeta's reasoning for this was, "The boy needs to become stronger to do any real training!".

Of course this explanation didn't' sit well with Bulma. She was furious and the two had gotten into a very loud, very long shouting match. Fortunately for Alex, Bulma had recently developed a artifical senzu bean that healed nearly all of his injuries, that is, when the genius could take enough time away from her battle of words with the prince long enough to give him the bean. The artificial senzu healed Alex almost as good as the real thing would have. He only _felt_ like he had been ran over by a truck. All of his broken and fractured bones were healed along with most of his other, more minor injuries, such as torn tendons and ligaments, burns, and deep lacerations (courtesy of the sharp edges of the column in the center of the gravity room).

Although Alex was in pain, the dull ache of his body made him want to down all nearby alcoholic beverages, he saw the beating as a almost good experience. Through out the beating Vegeta had told him about the Sayian race. The prince also pointed out the flaws in his fighting technique with very quick, very painful strikes that usually sent Alex into the wall of the gravity chamber.

"Alex! What the hell happened to ya!" Gohan shouted as he approached where the three of them were standing, Vegeta and Bulma still going at it.

Alex walked forward, putting some distance between him and the fighting couple.

"What happened?" Gohan repeated, sounding worried now that he could see the tattered, blood-stained condition of his friends clothing.

"Nothing a artificial senzu bean couldn't fix." Alex replied.

"Well, almost nothing. I'm sore as hell!" He added, rolling his right shoulder.

"Artificial senzu bean?" Gohan questioned, more to himself than to Alex.

"Yeah, Bulma came up with a way to make them recently."

"That's amazin'! It'll revolutionize medicine!" Gohan nearly shouted, stating the obvious.

"Yep, they're not as good as the real thing though." Alex said, walking past Gohan towards Capsule Corp., the few stars above twinkling.

"Magic is hard to beat." Gohan said, turning and walking beside Alex.

"Magic?...Makes sense, I guess." Alex said, surprised at this discovery.

They walked on silently, the shouting of Vegeta and Bulma coming to an abrupt stop.

"They stopped shouting." Alex said as they both turned around to see what had stopped Bulma's screeching.

"Dude! Are they..." Alex said excitedly then trailed off as his question was answered.

Vegeta and Bulma, arms wrapped around each other, disappeared into the gravity room. The door shutting silently behind them.

A moment of silence pasted as both boys pondered what they had just witnessed. A cricket sang its song somewhere off to their left.

"Ya know, Bulma has cameras set up in that gravity room." Gohan stated mischievously.

Both boys thought about this for a moment. Quite a feat considering they are teenage boys.

"Naw." Both said in unison. Both having reviewed what they know of the two occupants of the gravity room and both not liking the outcome if one of the couple found out they had _glanced_ at the footage currently being recorded on Bulma's personal computer.

The two turned and went inside of Capsule Corp.

Later that night, Alex was woke by a soft sobbing.

He sat up, looking for the source of the sound through the thick veil of darkness that blanketed the room. His eyes barely made out the outline of Gohan, sitting on the foot of their shared bed. Alex positioned himself so that he would be sitting beside his friend.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked softly. He had been expecting this, Gohan had been trying to stay strong around his brother as well as everyone else. Now, in the middle of the night, there was no one to be strong for. The tears would come, hot and fast. Like a waterfall they fell down youthful cheeks. Alex knew this because he had done the same thing nearly every night since his parents were killed.

"Alex..." Gohan said, sounding defeated, ready to give up.

"Gohan, tell me. Please?" Alex begged; his voice barley above a whisper, putting both arms around his friend in a attempt to comfort the teen.

Gohan leaned into the older boy, wishing it was his mother holding him.

Alex could fell the hot tears run down his bare chest as Gohan cried on his shoulder. He couldn't help but to think of what had happened when he had told Gohan about his parents' deaths. How Gohan had been there, never judging him. He really hadn't meant to cry, but like at night the tears just came.

"He shot her. Shot her with a shotgun. Blew her head off..." Gohan said into Alex's shoulder, his voice muffled.

Alex realized Gohan meant his mother.

"Gohan, how do you know this?" Alex questioned softly, wrapping his tail around Gohan's waist. Giving the most comfort he could.

"The dragon. It was like I was there. I see everything, every time I close my eyes. He shot Goten too, he even reloaded and shot him again! He...he..." Gohan's speech dissolved into a pain filled moan.

"Shhh, it'll all turn out alright. Trust me I know." Alex whispered into Gohan's ear.

This helped Gohan slightly.

"She...she killed herself because of me..."

"Gohan! Don't blame yourself! You couldn't have known what was going to happen." Alex said, fiercely. He had been down that road too. It was one he almost didn't return from.

"You don't understand!" Gohan shouted, jumping up off of the bed. Suddenly in a rage, he paced back and fourth. His tail lashing out violently behind him.

"She Killed herself because she thought she wasn't a good mother anymore! Thought that me and Goten would be better off bein' raised by anyone but _her!_ I saw her die! Todd blew her fuckin' head off! Goten's too! There was hardly anything left of him! That fucker died too easily! Broke his fuckin' neck when I threw him through a wall!"

"Gohan, calm down." Alex said in his most soothing voice.

"Fuck you!" Gohan shouted at his friend, his hair flashing gold; small streaks of lightning was starting to form around his body.

But this didn't scare Alex, what scared him was what he saw in Gohan's eyes. Madness. A madness so dark and fierce, everything else was devoured by it.

It only passed by for a split second, but it was long enough for Alex to understand why Bulma had been so worried about Gohan going insane.

Gohan speared Alex, nearly knocking the older teen off of the bed. After a moment, he realized Gohan was crying again. The sudden change in mood made Alex think his friend may be going insane. Nevertheless, Alex tried to sooth his friend by wrapping his tail around Gohan's waist and making sounds he could barely remember his mother making to sooth him when he was little.

Still, the flash of madness made Alex wonder. What if Gohan ever did go off the deep end? If what Vegeta had told him in the gravity room was true, and judging by the power Gohan was putting off in waves just a moment ago, it is. The sobbing teen he now held in his arms could destroy the planet without any effort at all.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

I'd like to give a big thanks to psychorealm285 for his help in gettin' the chapter right and pointin' out my dumbass mistakes. Also those who review and even those who just read this story but don't review for whatever reason. Without feedback and knowing people are readin', this thing would have been long gone years ago.


End file.
